Sorpresa! Feliz cumpleaños
by yatta
Summary: Esta historia se desprende del mi fic Regreso a ti, no tienen que leer el fic para entenderlo. Harry viaja al pasado inexplicablemente, quedando al cuidado de Snape surge un sentimiento especial, un baile se acerca y Snape puede ir con quien sea, cierto?
1. primera parte

**SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Primera parte

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Harry Potter, ya estaba por cursas su ultimo año en Hogwarts, y por alguna extraña razón no se encontraba feliz, a pesar de que a su termino no regresara con los Dursley, el año anterior había sido muy difícil, tras la derrota del señor oscuro las cosas mejoraron para el mundo mágico en su mayoría y el su salvador se encontraba comprando en el callejón Diagon, completamente solo, curiosamente nadie había podido acompañarlo.

Había ido sin rumbo, cuando se percato de que se encontraba totalmente perdido y no solo eso, parecía estar atrapado en un laberinto, sin agua o comida, al menos tenia su varita, aunque no parecía de mucha utilidad en ese momento, cuando por fin pudo encontrar una salida, había aparecido en los terrenos del colegio, cercas del bosque prohibido, frente a el un Albus Dumbledore sumamente joven, lo reconocía por las numerosas veces que había entrado en el pensadero, ahora lo sabía, de alguna extraña manera había viajado en el tiempo, afortunadamente el futuro director era el mismo, había actuado con cautela, sabía que Harry venia del futuro, aunque con un nombre falso se hizo llamar a si mismo Henry Portier, también como un bono extra, debía ocultar sus ojos, ya que ese color no era usual, así que para no producir disturbios en el tiempo debía mentir a todos mientras Dumbledore encontraba la manera de regresarlo a su época, la historia creada era simple, un mago adinerado ciego, que jamás supo lo que era una vida de estudiante, que solo estaría por un tiempo, ese mismo plan lo salvaba de no mostrar sus ojos además de que podría partir en cualquier momento sin dar mayores explicaciones, pero Albus no era una persona confiada, bueno no del todo, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo al cuidado de alguno de sus mejores estudiantes, solo para evitar problemillas y para hacer mas real la introducción del chico al colegio debía pasar por la selección del sombrero, Harry había dicho que era un Gryffindor por lo que no había problemas.

Pero claro como iba a ser tan maravilloso y perfecto, la vida siempre le deparaba sorpresas, de eso no había dudas, aun sin Voldemort presente para atormentarle.

Slytherin!

Su asombro no había sido para menos, lo habían mandado a otra casa, la cabeza de Harry era una tormenta de pensamientos, hasta que escucho las palabras de Dumbledore solicitando a uno de los estudiantes

–Severus Snape, le pediré que ayude a nuestro invitado

Por un momento deseo gritar que no le tocara ese bastardo grasiento, por que de todas las personas tenía que ser él? Eso era, estaba maldito verdad? Por que su suerte no podía ser tan pésima. Sabía que no era una opción, tendría a Snape para que lo vigilara las veinticuatro horas del día como si en el futuro no fuese suficiente unas horas al día.

Y así era como Harry Potter conocido en ese tiempo como Henry Portier se encontraba en apuros en ese momento.

Como había terminado en esa situación? Tenia que regresar a su tiempo cuanto antes, de lo contrario no podría hacerse responsable por los problemas y desgracias que pudiera causar.

Harry se encontraba en la ducha, Snape lo estaba esperando afuera, se efectuaría un baile en dos días, no había notado entusiasmo en el Slytherin, quizás no sabía como invitar a alguien, de seguro iría con la persona afortunada y le diría:

–le gustaría ir al baile con migo? Y esta persona con una sonrisa en el rostro asentiría y entonces Snape le tomaría la mano y añadiría –no te importa que lleve al cegatón? Es que esta a mi cuidado

Harry tomo con sus manos la cabeza y giraba frenéticamente, pero que estaba pensando? Había dicho persona afortunada? Dio un suspiro, vamos por que se preocupaba es Snape, quizás lo mejor era decirle que se quedaría en cama sin correr peligro mientras él iba con la persona de su elección, no tenía que estar cuidándolo incluso en días de fiesta y tampoco tenía que llevarlo por compromiso o deber, definitivamente no quería eso.

Salió de la bañera un tanto pensativo, tomo una toalla estaba enrollándola en su cintura cuando de un fuerte golpe la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Severus Snape muy preocupado, la reacción de Harry fue la de darse media vuelta, estaba nervioso, que había echo que Snape entrar de esa manera?

–Henry estas bien?

Harry buscaba las gafas oscuras –em, p-por que preguntas?

Snape respiro aliviado –tardaste mas de lo normal, te llame y no contestabas, así que...

–Decidiste entrar sin permiso- interrumpió Harry con un deje de molestia

Snape se acerco con paso decidido tomo las gafas y se las ofreció a Harry

–te llame y no contestabas que querías que pensara?

Harry se quedo muy serio, tomo las gafas y se las coloco, entonces sintió sobre su piel desnuda las suaves manos de Severus que lo abrazaban con fuerza

–no sabes lo aliviado que me sentí al no verte ahogado o tirado en el suelo inconsciente

Harry frunció el ceño, de un movimiento brusco se libero –no tengo mi vista, pero aun así me las eh sabido arreglar

Snape sonrió –cuando tengas planeado tardar mas de la cuenta dime o de lo contrario tendré que entrar contigo la próxima vez

Las mejillas de Harry se habían puesto carmesí, se sintió mas expuesto de lo normal, con la clavada mirada de Snape encima

–ya es tarde te importa si entro en estos momentos? De lo contrario me temo que nos quedaremos sin cena esta noche

Harry se había quedado mudo, de que hablaba?

–no me preocupa se que no miraras- termino de decir aquello cuando comenzó a quitarse la túnica, por alguna razón Harry no podía apartar su mirada de ese cuerpo que se desnudaba frente a él, que se suponía que iba a hacer? Por Merlin por que Snape tenía tan buen cuerpo!?

Cerro los ojos, no tenía por que pensar en esas cosas! Escucho el ruido del sumergir en agua, lo mejor era largarse del lugar, ya encontraría otro lugar para vestirse, sus torpes movimientos solo consiguieron que diera contra el frío piso mientras que sus gafas fueron a volar a quien sabe donde, permaneció con los ojos cerrados, no le podía estar pasando aquello!

Sintió como el piso se humedecía, el agua proveniente del cuerpo desnudo de Severus, de solo pensarlo lo ponía nervioso, sintió las suaves manos del otro rozando su piel, la voz de Severus parecían preocupadas, pero tras lo alterado de su estado no podía entender nada, intento ponerse de pie, topándose con las piernas de Snape, resbalo un poco por el agua, rozando con algo redondo, había tocado lo que creía? Latidos agolpándose, solo podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón, sabía que debía estar mas que rojo, no quería que nadie lo viera así, menos Severus!

No supo por que solo tenia que alejarse, se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo, claro su improvisado plan había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que mantenía los ojos cerrados y no pudo mas que estrellarse con la pared dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

**O-o**

Harry se movió, estaba muy cómodo sentía la tela bajo sus manos, se sentó de golpe, mientras tocaba su pecho con las manos, traía puesta seguramente la pijama, acaso Snape lo había vestido, de nuevo sus mejillas se encendieron, había echo el ridículo eso era seguro, unas manos se cerraron sobre la suya, el Gryffindor se quedo paralizado

–estas bien Henry?

Harry solo asintió –que paso? Mis gafas donde...?

Snape se las dio en la mano –por que corriste de esa manera?

Harry las tomo, como iba a contestar aquello? Claro, es que toque algo que no debía y corrí como un buen slytherin que soy ahora

–que ocurre? Has estado un poco raro estos días, hice algo malo?

Harry negó con la cabeza –es solo que…

De nuevo el ojiverde se quedo en silenció

–Henry no me hagas esto! Lo que me tengas que decir solo dilo, somos amigos no?

Una punzada en el pecho, al escuchar esa ultima palabra ¨amigos¨ en su estado actual de persona fuera de tiempo no tenía derecho ni a eso, pero allí estaba, Severus demandando respuestas y el simplemente sentía la lengua entumida, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, el futuro pocionista lo estaba mirando fijamente, quizá era el mejor momento para hablar sobre el baile, nada de obligaciones, era libre de asistir y divertirse con quien fuera, abrió la boca para exponer su sentir, pero el aire le estaba faltando, su pecho lo sentía oprimido, eran simples palabras las que debía decir, pero en verdad era algo que no deseaba, lagrimas comenzaron a salir, por que tenía que ser así? No quería ver lo con nadie mas, eso era cierto, lo reconocía, pero no quería que el slytherin fuera con él solo por que era su obligación, por que tenía que ser tan egoísta?

Snape ahora si que estaba preocupado, por que había empezado a llorar tan repentinamente? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazar al otro chico –lo siento Henry no debí presionarte- le susurro tiernamente al oído

Harry se sintió culpable, Severus estaba sufriendo por su causa, miente, la palabra apareció en su mente y se repetía una y otra vez, no era digno de Snape.

Con movimientos bruscos y fuertes aparto a su futuro profesor –no me toques Snape!

Snape lo observaba asombrado, miro detenidamente los movimientos de Henry, sonrío comprensivo –Severus, no permitiré que me llames por mi apellido entiendes?

Harry se quedo en silenció jalo la sabana y se acostó tapándose por completo –lo siento- dijo simplemente, imitando el dormirse

Pero nada de eso, no podía dejar así las cosas, se metió por debajo de la sabana y lo abrazo por la espalda –Snape no tiene permitido tocarte, pero espero que Severus si

De nuevo el latir de su corazón, podía escucharlo fuerte y claro, la suave voz acariciando su oreja parecía susurrarle –di por sentado un echo, pero creo que primero debí preguntarte

Harry no entendía, de que estaba hablando?

–no es como si tuvieras que saberlo, pues no lo eh dicho- dijo de nuevo, para después recargar la cabeza en la espalda del ojiverde –lo siento, no quería ser tan egoísta

Ahora si que no entendía nada! Desde que sabía el único egoísta había sido él, no conforme con eso, no era capaz de liberar a Severus tan solo para asistir a un baile con la persona de su elección, por que algo tan simple era tan complicado?

Severus alejo la sabana y obligo a Potter a sentarse, tomo sus manos entre las suyas –no quiero que te sientas obligado esta bien?

Harry solo asintió

Severus miro al techo y después respiro profundo, acaso estaba nervioso? –el día del baile, es mi cumpleaños y pues yo quería que tu, pues fueras conmigo

Que estaba pasando? Cumpleaños de Severus? Lo invitaba al baile? –se que estas siempre a mi lado y tal vez deseabas ese día para estar con alguien mas, no quiero que lo hagas por obligación, es solo que me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras y dijeras sorpresa! Feliz cumpleaños

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Harry, eso era muy gracioso, todos los problemas y conflictos internos por decirle que fuera con alguien mas, el también había sufrido para invitarlo, su risa estallo

Snape lo miro preocupado –que es tan gracioso?

Harry se abrazo al otro –es solo que yo iba a decirte que fueras con quien quisieras que no te preocuparas por mi, que no te sintieras obligado y ahora resulta que me estas invitando

Severus elevo una ceja –me dices que tu extraño comportamiento era por que no podías decirme que fuera con alguien mas?

Harry se separo y asintió –es que yo quiero ir contigo, pero y si solo lo hacías por compromiso?

–significa que aceptas?

Harry sonrió radiante –por supuesto, como negarme, además descubrí que es tu cumpleaños, no podría perderme eso por nada del mundo.

Severus estaba muy feliz, ver la sonrisa de Henry era suficiente para alegrarle el día, sin embargo deseaba quitarla y cubrirla con un beso suyo, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, se acerco lentamente, rozo los labios de Harry, al toque el ojiverde se alejo un poco por la impresión

–no puedo?- dijo Snape tan suave que en vez de responder con palabras lo hizo sellando sus labios con los suyos.

Las manos del futuro pocionista tomaban vida propia, se deslizaban por la espalda de Harry, había deseado tanto hacer aquello, la situación se estaba poniendo candente, Harry sentía como la boca de Severus se paseaba por su cuello –no cenamos- dijo jadeante –lo hago ahora- deslizo su lengua hasta su oreja –y es particularmente deliciosa- susurro para después dar un pequeño mordisco en el lobulo, sus manos buscaban algo mas, encontró el final del pijama y metió sus manos para tocar la suave piel

–no deberíamos- por alguna razón tenía miedo a ser descubierto, pero no podía parar aquello

–me detendré cuando tu me digas- claro que eso no lo permitiría, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior acercándolo mas para besarlo de nuevo, si su boca estaba ocupada no podría hablar cierto?

El ruido de personas entrando le hizo tomar valor al ex gryffindor para empujarlo, dando a parar al suelo, Severus se puso de pie, se sentó en su cama, en ese momento entraron tres estudiantes, Harry río cómplice –que descanses Severus.

**O-o**

Por fin era el esperado día del baile, Severus despertó volteo donde se suponía estaría Henry aun dormido, era lindo verlo dormir, pero este no estaba, por que no estaba!?

Se sentó de golpe estaba por ponerse de pie entonces un pequeño pastel apareció flotando frente a el con algunas velitas encendidas

–SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI… A SNAPE- resolvió finalmente

Severus lo miro entre asombrado y feliz, aunque un tanto molesto por el simple hecho de que lo llamara por su apellido y no por su nombre

–Severus pide un deseo y apaga las velas

En su mente todo había sido diferente, aun así le gustaba la sorpresa, pidió un deseo y soplo las velitas, ese sin duda era uno de los mejores cumpleaños, al menos que el recordara y eso que apenas comenzaba.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**_Nota.-_** Hello! Se que dije que seria un capitulo pero… em es que como me lo pidieron meloso y quiero entender que eso implicara un lemon, pues decidí partirlo en dos jajaja XD!! O no les gusta la idea? Espero y les guste el desenlace por que vendrán avances del fic original, es decir cosas que aun no pasan en el fic jo,jo,jo…

Amia entendiste lo de a mi… a Snape? Es como amia Snape felicidades je,je…

Otra cosa también dije que lo publicaría antes por que viajaría, pues en efecto viaje, pero como estuve en vueltas con lo de mi computadora, no pude publicarlo ayer, la buena es que mi maquina revivió con amnesia jajaj XD!! T-T perdí todos mis archivos, pero lo bueno que sirve! Así que la próxima semana actualizo este y el de regreso a ti!

_Gracias por leer!_


	2. segunda parte

**SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Segunda parte

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Después de toda una tormenta de pensamientos, sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, pero y si no regresaba jamás a su época? No tenía el derecho de ser feliz?

Hacerlo o no hacerlo, esa era la cuestión en si, al diablo con todo, acaso no estaba permitido ser caprichoso alguna vez en la vida? Ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después, además que tan malo podía ser aquello?

Potter se las había arreglado para conseguir un panque, si iba a hacer aquello entonces tenia que ser como se debe, así que tomo el panque y le coloco tres velitas con un movimiento de varita las dejo encendidas, lo había despertado con un feliz cumpleaños y ahora solo quedaba una cosa…

–Severus pide un deseo y apaga las velas

Snape estaba sin palabras, se había quedado inmóvil, era un sueño, claro, como iba a imaginar que Henry iba poder conseguir un panque con velas sin que él lo notara?

En su vida le había tocado sorpresa semejante, aun ni en sueños, el plan para ese día si que había sido meditado, en su mente todo había sido diferente, por supuesto, aun así era muy agradable, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo con mucho entusiasmo esperando que este se volviera realidad y soplo las velitas, ese sin duda era uno de los mejores cumpleaños, al menos que el recordara y eso que apenas comenzaba.

Harry puso el panque a un lado y abrazo a Snape –no sabía si hacer esto o no, se que no es mucho…

Las torpes y atropelladas palabras de Henry hicieron que Snape comprendiera que no era un sueño, lo abrazo con fuerza, sentía que el aire que respiraba era mas puro y fresco, mezclado con el dulce aroma a shampoo que emanaba del cabello del recién slytherin, ese cosquilleo en su abdomen y la sensación extraña entre desesperación y felicidad de solo pensar en lo que Henry había echo, acaso se enamoro por segunda vez del chico?

–como te atreves a decir que no es mucho, es demasiado, es, gracias…

Se sentía demasiado bien, el estar de esa manera, sintiendo la calidez de otra persona, aun así se sentía intranquilo, de solo pensar que acabaría su pecho dolía.

**O-o**

Harry estaba intranquilo, demonios, había aceptado ir al baile con Snape y no tenía un traje adecuado, pequeño detalle el que se le había escapado no?

Eso le recordaba donde estaba el otro? Por lo general no se lo podía quitar de encima y ahora estaba en quien sabe donde, bien podía ir a Hosmeade por un vestuario adecuado, pero entonces estaba el asunto de los permisos y estaba claro que Dumbledore no iba a permitirle aventurarse más allá de ese castillo y si usaba uno de los pasadizos secretos? ahora el problema sería Severus, como quitárselo de encima? Aunque en ese preciso momento no sabía donde se encontraba el otro, Harry se quedo en blanco por un momento, si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad sería un completo pelmazo, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, compraría un traje y regresaría, ni siquiera notarían su ausencia.

Otro mínimo detalle el que había olvidado, en esa época la pequeña fortuna que sus padres le habían heredado no existía, simplemente por que sus padres aun no estaban casados!! Como se pudo olvidar de eso? Claro como no olvidarlo si su mente solo podía pensar en la linda sonrisa de Severus al verlo arreglado solo para e…

Harry se quedó estático, genial ahora estaba pensando como una colegiala enamoradiza, y es que de solo ver la enorme sonrisa que puso al soplar las tres velitas del panque, eso fue mas que perfecto, se quedo sentado en la una de las bancas, que iba a hacer para solucionar su problema?

–Henry?

Harry se tensó al escuchar su nombre, demonios había bajado la guardia, había sido descubierto, que iba a hacer?

–Severus no esta contigo?

Él conocía esa voz, se puso de pie de inmediato –no le digas por favor, quería darle una sorpresa y me escape

–pero no te ha encontrado entonces, Severus estaba muy preocupado por ti

El moreno se giro y tomo a la chica de los hombros enérgicamente –que!?- para después bajar la cabeza derrotado –que puedo hacer Lily? Acaso me escape solo para preocuparlo?

La peli roja sonrió amablemente –dime Henry a que has venido a este lugar?

–quería comprar ropa adecuada para el baile, no pensaba ir pero Severus dijo y luego el dinero…

La mujer abrazo al moreno –te han robado cierto? como es posible que se aprovechen de un pobre chico como tú, no te preocupes yo te ayudare!

Harry pensó que de esa manera sería más sencillo

Después de pasar a la tienda y comprar el traje que su futura madre eligiera para la ocasión, estaban de regreso al colegio

–Lili este…

La peli roja sonrió –no tienes que agradecer ya te lo dije

–bueno eso también

La chica se detuvo –que pasa? Hay algo que quieras preguntar?

Harry dudo un poco –bueno tu eres Gryffindor no es así?

Una enorme sonrisa por parte de la oji verde mientras abrazaba al moreno –por supuesto, a pesar de eso me caes muy bien al igual que Severus- se separó del chico mientras lo tomaba de las manos –y cuando te vea vestido de esa forma babeara a mas no poder!

Harry se puso rojo, acaso era evidente que le gustaba? –yo, eso, digo, por qué dices eso?

–por que es cierto

Potter podía sentir como la mirada de su madre lo penetraba en lo más hondo de su ser, así se sentía tener una madre? Y con eso en mente no pudo evitar preguntar

–qué opinas de Severus?

La chica se quedo muy pensativa –creo que Severus es un chico increíble, un poco serio frente a los demás, pero con un buen corazón eso te lo puedo asegurar, un amigo confiable, pero si la pregunta es si es cariñoso eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo

El moreno se dio la media vuelta, estaba más que rojo por esa insinuación –no me refería a eso!- el ex Gryffindor dio un respiro –por ejemplo, si tuvieras una hija y ella estuviera enamorado de él, tú lo aceptarías?

De nuevo su futura madre se había quedado pensativa –si ese fuera el caso, creo que sería algo grande para ella, no lo aprobaría

Potter sintió que el aire se le escapaba, si su madre estuviera con él en ese momento tendría que luchar por el amor de Severus? Mejor ni preguntar a su futuro padre

–pero…

Harry detuvo sus pensamientos, había un pero en todo ese asunto? Por que su madre jugaba así con sus sentimientos?

–si fuera Severus, tendría que ser hijo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Harry casi se va de espaldas –hablo enserio!

La chica se puso seria –no me importaría, sabes a él sí puedo confiarle lo más valioso para mi, ahora solo tenemos una amistad, pero en un futuro espero que lleguemos a ser de la familia, claro me gustaría más si un hijo mío se casara con uno suyo, pero si al final termina como me lo preguntas yo les daría mi bendición

Instintivamente el moreno no pudo más que abrazar a su madre, estaba realmente feliz y más que nada decidido, haría de este el mejor cumpleaños que Snape recordara!

**O-o**

Snape estaba echo un manojo de nervios, donde se suponía que estaba Henry!? Lo sabía en verdad no debió haberse ido sin avisar, pero estaba tan emocionado, quería darle una sorpresa, por Merlín!!

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una pelirroja, sus pocas esperanzas se vieron desechadas al ver que no se trataba de él

–mm perdiste algo cierto?

Snape tenía una expresión en el rostro como si el mundo se fuese a acabar

–lo has visto?

–no, no, como es posible que no estés listo aun, deberías

La mirada del hombre la fulmino, como diciendo considérate un cadáver, eso la hizo detenerse en su broma, se lo pensó un poco mejor antes de continuar hablando.

–oh, por qué no dejas que ponga un poco de emoción en esto Severus?

Al parecer sus palabras no habían sido del todo las correctas, ya que parecía que el Slytherin en cuestión estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato

–solo dame un minuto y juro que lo traeré sano y salvo, de acuerdo?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

El rostro de Snape cambio radicalmente –está bien, él…

Su mirada se desvió al notar que alguien entraba en la habitación con un hermoso atuendo de gala en color vino con detalles dorados, se veía realmente hermoso, ignorando completamente a la persona del sexo opuesto fue directo a abrazarlo, se sentía muy aliviado, ni siquiera escucho cuando la pelirroja decía sarcásticamente, si gracias por traerlo sano y salvo mientras se retiraba del lugar

–Severus, no puedo respirar- aquello había sonado tan anti romántico, tomo un poco de preciado aire, debía disculparse y como un mutuo acuerdo ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo las mismas palabras

–siento haberme ido así, quería darte una sorpresa…

Después de eso reino el silencio por un breve tiempo

–yo, no tenía que ponerme y no te encontré y pensé que sería una buena sorpresa, creo que no pensé muy bien las cosas, lo siento mucho

Snape sonrió aliviado –yo pensé que no tendría ropa adecuada, así como pensé que no tendrías permiso para ir a Hosmeade, fue mi error no pedirte que me esperaras, pero la idea de darte una sorpresa, yo, también siento haber desaparecido así

Harry sonrió –gracias a Lili pude conseguir uno, creo que debes agradecerle después

Snape comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente, algo no estaba bien, no negaba que se veía fabuloso, pero, algo no cuadraba –los colores no son los adecuados

Harry lo miro extrañado –no me veo bien? –si fueras un Gryffindor serias la envidia de todos, pero si mal no recuerdo eres un Slytherin

Snape se dio media vuelta, al regresar traía consigo una caja, la coloco en las manos de Harry –lo compre para ti, tiene unos colores más acordes y lo mejor es que hace juego con mi vestimenta

–entonces que hago con este traje, Lili fue muy amable en ayudarme y…

El dedo índice de Severus se posaron en sus labios para evitar que dijera una palabra más, se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea –bueno ya te vio con él puesto, ahora yo quiero que uses el mío

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron, eso que significaba? Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios del solo pensar lo divertido que sería avergonzarlo aún más, se acercó a su oído y con la voz más seductora que pudo le dijo

–dime que harás para compensar mi angustia?

Harry trago saliva, sentía que la cara le ardía –y-yo, em, lo hare!!

Severus lo miro extrañado, había dudado al querer hablar y al final se había mostrado tan decidido, eso era, demasiado lindo! Solo le iba a dar un beso, con eso sería suficiente, por ahora.

Rozo levemente los labios de Harry como si quisiera provocarlo, deslizo suavemente su mano por las mejillas para después tomar delicadamente esos labios, sentía como era correspondido, eso significaba que podía pedir mas?

Deslizo un poco más sus manos hasta retirar las gafas, aunque parecía haber un poco de objeción a eso, un poco más de presión en sus labios fue suficiente para acabar con la resistencia, lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura acercándolo más, quería sentir el cuerpo de Henry mas cerca, que su calidez derritiera su piel lentamente.

Maldición por que su cuerpo se ponía tan débil, simplemente no podía oponerse si su boca estaba siendo devorada de tal forma! Eso le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, por que tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente bueno, ni la mera idea de que era su futuro odiado profesor de pociones enfriaba las cosas, uso sus manos para empujar un poco a Severus

Acaso se había arrepentido al final?

–lo hare, usare la ropa que elegiste para mi

Snape no sabía que pensar, enfrente tenía a un sonrojado chico con los ojos cerrados buscando los botones para, desvestirse! Como debía de tomar aquello? Un detente hay que alistarse para el baile o una invitación para un viaje con todos los gastos pagados al paraíso? Solo había una manera de saberlo, debía arriesgarse.

Asalto los labios de su futuro estudiante mientras sus manos se ocupaban en desvestirlo –deja que te ayude- jadeo mientras recorría con su boca el sensible cuello, si aceptaba la ayuda significaba que iría al paraíso?

La mente de Harry se puso en blanco poco a poco fue arrastrado hasta quedar atrapado entre ese tentador cuerpo y la fría pared, Severus se pego más al otro cuerpo, pudo sentir con su pierna como sus caricias surtían efecto en Henry, desabrocho el pantalón y bajo la cremallera mientras introducía su mano para tocarlo más íntimamente, acallando un grito de sorpresa con sus labios.

Donde se suponía que estaba tocando? Y por qué si era tan vergonzoso no podía hacer nada al respecto? Se sentía demasiado bien, la mano de Severus masajeando su miembro, acaso había cavado su propia tumba? Él solo quería cambiar de atuendo para darle gusto y ahora, acaso Severus quería hacer "eso" a pesar de que estaba disfrutando de las caricias no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso, aunque el placer superaba cualquier otra cosa, quería ver el rostro de Snape, pero debía mantener los ojos cerrados, como si eso no ayudara a que sus otros sentidos se agudizaran, una lengua juguetona rodeaba su pezón, que se suponía que debía hacer? Solo disfrutar y dejar que el otro hiciera todo el trabajo? Ahogo un gemido cuando sintió esa escurridiza lengua en su ombligo, que trataba de hacer? Matarlo de placer? Pero Harry no se imaginaba lo que venía a continuación una boca succionando su erecto miembro, lamiendo de vez en vez, provocando que se paralizara por completo, eso se sentía mejor de lo que creía, los dientes de Severus rosando lentamente mientras su lengua se paseaba libremente, no aguantaría mucho, ya sentía sus piernas cansadas, ligeramente temblaba.

Respiro satisfecho mientras escuchaba como se atragantaba Severus –estas bien? Dijo preocupado mientras movía sus brazos tratando de encontrar a Severus

–no es nada- dijo después de toser –eso se sintió bien?- dijo con la voz un poco ronca

Harry se puso aun mas colorado, como si eso fuera posible y solo asintió con la cabeza

–puedo tocarte… un poco mas

Harry se cubrió el rostro, claro era normal solo él había alcanzado el clímax, era obvio que Severus también quisiera sentirse de la misma manera lo justo era acceder, cierto? Además era su cumpleaños ese podría ser un lindo obsequio no?

Harry asintió levemente con una tímida sonrisa, Snape se acercó metió sus manos por debajo del pantalón masajeando sus glúteos mientras Harry se abrazaba del cuello

–escucha, antes de continuar debo confesar que te mentí

Los ojos del ojiverde se abrieron de par en par –mentir? Sobre que?- seguro no lo había disfrutado, estaba haciendo eso por lastima? Claro que no le gusto, si no había hecho absolutamente nada, solo gemir y dejarse llevar, el Slytherin había hecho todo el trabajo

–hoy no es mi cumpleaños, de hecho la fecha ni se aproxima, bueno ya que lo dije puedo continuar más tranquilo- el futuro pocionista iba a iniciar de nuevo cuando un pie lo empujaba

–dices que todo esto, mi esfuerzo por que fuera el mejor cumpleaños, el ojiverde se acomodó los pantalones y buscaba con sus manos para encontrar las gafas su ropa lo que fuera, de pronto se había molestado tanto, o era que su miedo le había ganado una vez que su mente se había aclarado y buscaba una excusa para no continuar, después de todo era su primera vez, ni siquiera lo había hecho con una mujer por Merlin! no había necesidad de comerse también el postre verdad?

–oh vamos Henry, me vas a decir que no quieres ahora?

–Severus mentiste, no creas que te mereces una recompensa, así que no la usare, ahora démonos prisa o tampoco iré al baile contigo.

Severus se apresuró, una vez que estuvieron listos Severus dijo antes de salir –yo no quería que te negaras a ir conmigo por eso mentí, me perdonarías…?

**O-o**

Después de todo nada es para siempre, al final Harry tuvo que decir adiós y regresar a su época, simple plan olvidarse de su profesor de pociones, solo que hubo un pequeño detalle, cosita de nada que arruinaba por completo sus planes, un embarazo, y como iba a pensar en algo así!? Los hombres no pueden engendrar!! Entonces lo supo, los muggles eran los que no podían, tuvo demasiadas dificultades, lo primero que Snape supiera que iba a ser padre sin que intentara matarlo y después todo parecía complicarse demasiado, como si su propósito en la vida fuera ser infeliz, pero ahora…

Harry estaba buscando una caja en el closet, resbalo, intento detenerse pero su agarre solo hizo que una caja le cayera encima junto con su contenido, lo miro un tanto aturdido, ese era el traje que Severus había comprado para él cuando estaba en el pasado, cerró los ojos rememorando, al final lo había perdonado y después terminaron haciéndolo por primera vez en aquella cueva en el intercambio, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aun lo conservara

–estas bien Harry! Severus llegaba azorado, al escuchar el ruido había corrido para averiguar que había causado tal alboroto

Harry lo miro mientras sonreía –feliz cumpleaños a mi, a Snape!

Severus elevo una ceja –hoy no es mi cumpleaños

–eso no dijiste aquella vez- Harry mostro el traje

Snape se quedó helado –bueno, yo, este-

Pocas veces en la vida había visto al hombre sonrojarse, eso en verdad era divertido

–quieres que lo modele para ti? Digo ya que lo has guardado tan bien todos estos años- una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry

–te ayudo a desvestirte?

El mayor se acercó para besarlo, el cuerpo era diferente, pero la sensación seguía siendo la misma, aun amaba a ese hombre solo un poco más cada día.

El llanto de un bebe los interrumpió

–oh Sevy junior! Lo olvide- Harry se puso de pie –solo venía por pañales

Severus le alcanzo uno –te he dicho que no lo llames así, con lo difícil que fue elegirle un nombre

Una brillante sonrisa en el rostro del ojiverde le hizo desvanecer su molestia –no quisiste ponerle tu nombre, además es tu hijo, es válido no?

Severus suspiro cansinamente, lo detuvo del brazo jalándolo bruscamente para besarlo un tanto rudo –ese será tu castigo, cada que te escuche llamarlo así

Harry lo miro perplejo –entonces castígame las veces que sean necesarias…

_**FIN**_

* * *

Hello!! Bueno tanto así como fin, pues no, bueno eso creo, para mas detalles de lo que paso en el transcurso de su regreso al presente, pásense por mi fic Regreso a ti y ya que termine con la publicidad jeje…

AMIAAAA!!! Por fin pude terminar tu regalo, tarde pero sin sueño T-T (aunque tengo sueño) si te fijaste te volví a felicitar jajaaj XD!! Aunque ya debería decir casi casi feliz San Valentín? Buuu, bueno es que dije que pondría escenitas fuertes pero no podía ser la primera vez por que eso paso en la cueva y entonces kyyaaaa pero creo que quedo bien no? Y es que casi lo hago tres capítulos y dije noooo!! Si sigo así terminara como el original que según seria de 6 y mira ya va en el 34 y todavía le falta jo,jo,jo…

Al menos espero te haya gustado Amia! Si tienes alguna sugerencia puedes hacerlo ya que mencionare algo de esto en el fic de regreso a ti, es decir no lo detalle por eso jeje, o algo así, como el escape de Harry para comprar su traje.

**_Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
